


The Power of Suggestion

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frigga mention, Genderfluid, Heimdall mention, Jane Foster mention, Loki wants to rule, Lovers, M/M, Odin mention, One Shot, Other, Plotting, Reader Insert, Scheming, Thor mention, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Tumblr oneshot request by @miwinski19 "where the reader visits Loki in prison and he tells her that when he gets out he wants to rule Asgard with the reader by his side".Completely, 100% neutral reader! This is my very first Loki fanfic. Hope you like it.





	The Power of Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> This work is to be read only on AO3 or my Tumblr blog. Please do not use any of the many available reader apps, ESPECIALLY THOSE MAKING MONEY VIA ADS OR PAID PREMIUMS. These apps are making money off the hard work of content creators who get zero compensation. Additionally, these apps reformat the works without permission which I feel infringes on our rights as creators. I hope you will support me and other artists in continuing to uphold the principles and spirit of bringing you the free fanwork you enjoy.

Patience was most decidedly not one of his virtues. As he waited, he did his best to distract himself with one of the books Frigga had brought him, but found himself rereading the same page over and over. His mind kept wandering to the visitor he expected. After a few minutes that might has well have been years, the voice he’d longed for was finally heard. 

There was some discussion with the guards before he saw you being led to his cell. “How did you manage this?” 

Once you were let past the containment forcefield, you told the guards, “Leave us. We wish to have a private conversation. Give us ten minutes.” After they left, you explained to Loki, “A simple suggestion spell. Even after I’ve gone, they won’t remember I was here.” 

“How clever,” he purred with pride. 

“You taught me well.” 

Your lover wrapped his arms around you. “Oh, how I’ve missed you terribly.” He kissed your lips, wantonly, leaving you breathless. 

“I am so sorry about your moth...Frigga,” you said. “I am still angered beyond reason that you weren’t allowed to attend the funeral. How petty can that man be?” 

“I suppose I should be thankful that there is any mercy at all left in Odin.” He led you to sit with him on the bed. “Have you learned any news that may be useful? Wait. Let me guess. He blames Thor for bringing that woman here.” 

You nodded, adding, "Personally, I don’t see the attraction. So plain, and so frail. Foolish to get mixed up with the Aether.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Loki said, “The God of Thunder loves to play the hero, and she’s his damsel in distress. They are such a cliché it is sickening. How ever did she get the Aether?” 

“I'm not entirely sure, but Malekith wants it back now that The Convergence is upon us.” 

“I suppose my fa...the king wants to challenge him head on?” When you nodded again, he said, “Typical. You know, my adoption really shouldn’t have come as a surprise. The man has no imagination.” Looking at you with a smirk, he continued, “Let me guess. He blames Thor for bringing his woman here, and the blond oaf has some half-assed notion of saving her and the entire universe in the bargain.” 

“Nailed it! You are so very clever, my love.” 

“But how to use this information to our advantage?” He stood and began silently pacing. The expressions on his face swiftly changed from pensive to curious to inspiration and finally to guile. If you hadn’t known him so well, you could have mistaken him for an evil scientist. 

He joined you on the bed once more, took your hand placing a soft kiss to the knuckles. “You really are brilliant.” 

“Me? I’ve done nothing.” 

“A simple suggestion spell. Who more simple to use one on, but Thor?” 

“Loki, I’m not following.” 

“Thor will seek revenge for his mother’s death and go after Malekith. All you need do is plant the idea in his head that he needs to use Jane to lure the Dark Elf to Svartalfheim.” 

“But how? The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away.” 

“That’s where I come in. There are other, little known paths off Asgard that I can lead him to. In addition, he’ll need my magic if he wants to save Foster.” 

“Why ever would you want to help him?” 

“Because helping him will earn me the throne.” Seeing your confused face, he continued. “Thor has been pining for that middling for two years. Once he has saved the day, he will need to take her back to Earth. Odin weakens by the day. I will use that opportunity to supplant myself in his place. Only you and Heimdall will be the wiser. I’ll have to do something about him, too, I suppose. Well, one thing at a time.” 

With concern, you ask, “Do I have any place in this final scheme of yours?” 

Taking your face in his hands, he looked you in the eyes. “Of course, my love. All of this would be meaningless without you. Once an appropriate amount of time has passed, it is only natural Odin will seek a new spouse. I want nothing more than for you to rule by my side.” After giving you a kiss of adoration, he added, “In the meantime, no one will think twice of the king taking a lover,” with a wink. 

Later that night, using an invisibility spell, you snuck into the palace just as many times before. Only this time, it was not to meet your lover, but to set his design in motion. Making your way to Thor’s chambers, you settled on a comfortable spot to relax. Having dozed off, you were awakened by the golden prince admitting himself.  He made ready for bed. Waiting to ensure he slept deeply, you snuck over to his bedside, whispered into his ear, then slipped away. 

The next day, you were constantly on edge, vacillating between confidence in Loki’s strategy and fear there had been some horrible miscalculation. Thankfully, that afternoon, you and the other Asgardians witnessed some of the king’s airships tearing through the sky. Rumor ran amok about the princes fleeing with the Midgardian woman. Loki’s plan was well underway. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself throughout the remaining hours. Now all you had to do was wait.   
  


The only problem was, patience was never your virtue. 

 


End file.
